


Through the lens

by sherlockcrush



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Surprisinglypornographic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockcrush/pseuds/sherlockcrush
Summary: Mycroft enjoys watching the world through the camera, particularly when it comes to Greg Lestrade. This little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone.





	Through the lens

Mycroft is a quiet child. He has a tendency to stand to the side, just out of sight, watching. If his parents see the oddness of this feature in their eldest child, they don’t say anything. He’s less troublesome than his little brother, who seems to find new and surprisingly unique ways of getting into trouble from the moment he can crawl. At 9 Mycroft stands outside of a closed door and listens to the conversation happening inside that he knows he shouldn’t hear, ear pressed to the door, eyes closed, taking in every detail. 

At 15 Mycroft gets a camera for his birthday. At first he’s confused. What on earth would this be for? But then he discovers that there’s a different world captured in the lens. He takes pictures of many things, but mostly people, and discovers he enjoys capturing images of people in their everyday lives. The daily, mundane things that make people tick fill his lens. He can see their goals, motivations, and desires in the pictures. He studies them, learning to glean information from the smallest detail. The idea that he can learn so much from the camera entrances him.

In university, Mycroft’s time is diverted by other pursuits for a while. His classes are mostly dull and pedestrian, but he’s determined to prove himself worthy of...something, though he’s not quite sure what. An internship in the government puts him on  _ their  _ radar when it’s clear he notices even the smallest detail. His analyses and reports becomes legendary, and for a while he forgets the world he can see through the camera lens.

Mycroft is 25 when he’s bored one evening, trying to find the one piece of information for a report. He idly sifts through CCTV records and something sparks in his mind, awakening the interest that got buried in work. He watches as suspects appear in one camera feed, disappear from another. He’s hooked. He watches carefully, sharp eyes picking up every detail in the grainy feeds, as he mentally puts the pieces together. His report is flawless and earns him a promotion, but it also rekindles in him a deep desire to see the world through the lens.

The camera footage is so grainy Mycroft almost misses the first time he sees Gregory Lestrade on camera. The man is standing near a crime scene, smoking, nodding and writing in a small notepad as Sherlock manically explains something to him. Mycroft cocks his head to the side, intrigued. This man doesn’t appear wholly annoyed with Sherlock, and he even snaps at the man when he says something insulting. Interesting. Still standing to the side of things, Mycroft, 33, watches Gregory for weeks before setting up a meeting. By the time they meet, Mycroft knows all of the man’s habits. He finds that, for the first time, he is eager to find out what isn’t caught on camera.

At 37, Mycroft’s career is busy. They’re both busy, but running the British government is a dirty job that takes him away from the country more than he’d like. In a hotel room in Prague, he sits heavily on the bed and pulls up a camera feed. His favorite camera. This one is new, on secured wireless, and is in glorious technicolor. Greg grins at him and places the camera on something and Mycroft realizes that Greg has brought it into his study at home. Mycroft smirks when Greg starts to undress for him. Once naked he moves to the side to reveal the large toy, a long dildo held to Mycroft’s desk with a suction cup. It would be ridiculous if Mycroft’s cock weren’t already stirring at the thought of what Greg was going to do on camera for him. He misses him so much. Greg must have already prepared himself because after climbing up on the desk, he kneels and easily impales himself on the toy. Mycroft moans softly at the image. The camera shows every detail as Greg slicks up his hand with lube and starts to stroke himself. Mycroft looks into his eyes through the camera as he strokes himself faster. Then he starts to move, up and down, impaling himself over and over on the toy. Mycroft can already detect the signs and he knows that Greg won’t last long. Still, Mycroft marvels at the image, watching the way Greg’s thighs flex and strain as he works himself. Mycroft decides that he’ll save a still of the moment that Greg’s head is thrown back as he groans and cums on the desk. It’s the most glorious image and Mycroft wants to save it and pour over it, catching every detail. After stroking himself to completion he pauses and touches the screen, wishing he weren’t watching this man through the camera. 


End file.
